As mobile communication technology develops, electronic devices are provided in various forms such as a smart phone, a wearable device, and a tablet personal computer (PC) and may transmit and receive various data through a communication system between electronic devices. The electronic device may provide various functions such as a phone function, a message function, and an alarm function.
The electronic device may provide an event that has occurred in an electronic device to a user through various output methods and transmit and receive information about an event to and from another electronic device with various communication methods.
In the conventional art, when a user uses a plurality of electronic devices for providing notification, by providing the same notification information through each electronic device, unnecessary notification may be repeatedly provided, and thus in each electronic device, power consumption may increase. Further, as notification information checked through the electronic device is repeatedly provided through another device, inconvenience in which the user should repeatedly check the same notification information may occur.